The future Charmed ones
by Cassidy Tucker
Summary: the charmed ones children come from the future. bekind myfirst fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

The Future Charmed one's  
  
Author: Cassidy Tucker e-mail: KittyCatCSI@hotmail.com Title: the future charmed ones  
  
Phoebe is married to Cole and has a Daughter called Cassandra, Piper and Leo are married as well and have a son and a daughter Nick and Alyssa, and Prue is married to someone called Ben and they have a daughter called Andrea  
  
(note: I only own, Ben, Andrea, Nick, Alyssa, and Cassandra. ) ( I do not own Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo ).  
  
Info about the children.  
  
Name: Nicholas Leo Daniel Wyatt Age: 20 Sisters: 1 Alyssa Nicknames: Nick and Nikki  
  
Name: Alyssa Alexandra Cassidy Evelyn Deanna Jessica Lindsey Meredith Wyatt Age: 16 Brothers: 1 Nick Nicknames: Alli  
  
Name: Katrina Lucia Jayne Edwards Age:16 Siblings: only child Nicknames: Kat  
  
Name: Cassandra Emily Louise Turner Age:16 Siblings: only child Nicknames: Sandi  
  
( Alisha, Katrina, and Alyssa will become the chamred ones after Phoebe, Prue and Piper). 


	2. The Future

Wow.....I'am writing chapter 2 ( ok get over it ), write ok I do not own the charmed ones ( Prue Piper and Phoebe ) I also don't own Leo and Cole yadda yadda yadda............but I do own the other characters that I make up so um just so you know.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Future Charmed ones Chapter 2: the future  
  
Alyssa Wyatt sat on her bed in her room reading one of her favourite books '' of mice and men '' '' by John Steinbeck '' she had to read it for English, there teacher Mr Andrews had told them that they would be reading the book in class and that they had to read the book twice over the summer holidays, So Alyssa now sat on her bed reaing this book, it wasn't the first time she had read this book 3 times before and enjoyed it, she turned the page and continued to read it, as she carried on reading she sensed someone stood in her doorway and looked up to find her brother standing there,  
  
Alyssa: jeez Nick do you have to do that  
  
Nick: do what sis  
  
Alyssa: make me jump  
  
Nick: sorry........anyway what are you reading  
  
Alyssa: Of mice and men  
  
Nick: how many times have you read that book  
  
Alyssa: I don't know I've lost count anyway Mr Andrews my English teacher says we have to read it  
  
Nick: hey isn't he Cassandra's teacher  
  
Alyssa: yeah she's in my class  
  
Nick: what about Katrina  
  
Alyssa: no she has mrs Henri  
  
Nick: oh wright anyway where's mum  
  
Alyssa: she went out  
  
Nick: where to  
  
Alyssa: shopping I think why  
  
Nick: I just wanted to tell her I was hear  
  
Alyssa: are you going downstairs  
  
Nick: yeah  
  
Alyssa: I'll come with you  
  
She said putting her book down on her bed and following him downstairs into the kitchen, she got out 2 bottles of mineral water and tosed one to her brother sitting down she opened the bottle and started drinking, Nick looked at her and laughed this made her stop and she put the bottle on the table and glared at him, he continued laughing but then became serious and drank his water,  
  
Nick: sorry I just couldn't help but laugh  
  
Alyssa: you never can  
  
Nick: sorry sis  
  
Alyssa: I forgive you  
  
Nick: thanks sis ( he says sarcasticcly )  
  
Just then Piper entered the room and walked over to the counter setting the shopping bags down she turned round looking at Alyssa and Nick,  
  
Alyssa: hi mom want a hand with the shopping  
  
Piper: why Alyssa what do you want  
  
Alyssa: nothing I just want to help that's all  
  
Nick: hi mom  
  
Piper: hi Nick  
  
Nick: I just came on a flying visit on the way back to my apartment  
  
Piper: want to stay for lunch  
  
Nick: yeah ok  
  
Alyssa: where's dad mom  
  
Piper: with the elders where else.........he'll be home soon I hope  
  
Alyssa: where's Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe  
  
Piper: there out I think  
  
Just then Cassandra walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Alyssa opposite Nick, Phoebe also walked in and stood next to Piper and helped her unpack the shopping,  
  
Alyssa: hey aunt Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: hey Alyssa  
  
Phoebe: hey Nick  
  
Nick: hi aunt Phoebe Tbc ( to be continued ) please R and R please. 


	3. The past

I'm doing each chapter short sorry folks but that's how I'm doing it anywayz....here is chapter 3. And please Read and Review, reviewing it myself does not count ( well I only did that to correct a mistake ).  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: the past  
  
Piper Halliwell woke up the next morning to find Leo not there again '' I wish he'd stay in one place for more then 5 minutes I'm starting to forgett what he looks like I hardly see him '' she thought to herself, she got out of bed showered and dressed and then went downstairs, her older sister Prue sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, Piper entered the kitchen and lazily rumaged through the cupboard till she found a mug and poured some coffee into her mug, putting 2 sugars and 3 creams in it she sat down at the table and drank her coffee hoping it would wake her up, putting the paper down Prue looked at her middle sister,  
  
Prue: sleep well  
  
Piper: yeah but Leo had to go again  
  
Prue: he'll be back soon  
  
Piper: well I'm starting to forget what he looks like he's gone that long  
  
Phoebe entered the kitchen a huge smile on her face, with a spring in her step she walked over to the cupboard got some cerial and sat at the table and pouring some milk into it, Prue and Piper just looked at her wondering why she was in such a good mood,  
  
Piper: what's got you so happy today Pheeb's  
  
Phoebe: nothing it's a nice morning can't I be happy  
  
Prue: be as happy as you want as long as your happy and not in a bad mood  
  
Piper: like last night  
  
Phoebe: I wasn't in a bad mood last night was i......oh maybe I was just a little  
  
Piper: just a little....Phoebe you looked like you were going to tear up the whole house  
  
Phoebe: well I'm in a good mood today  
  
Prue: good.....anyway's you won't mind helping me clear that basement up  
  
Phoebe: ok  
  
Just then Leo orbed into the kitchen and went over to Piper and kissed her,  
  
Leo: hey Piper  
  
Piper: hey Leo your finally back I haven't seen you for ages I was beginning to think something was wrong  
  
Leo: I just had some stuff to do  
  
Piper: I'm going to P3 if anyone wants me  
  
Leo: I'll come with you  
  
Piper and Leo walked out of the manor and went to P3.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ( the future )  
  
Cassandra, Katrina, and Alyssa were now sitting in the kitchen alone, Phoebe and Piper had gone out and Nick had gone back to his apartment, Sandi ( Cassandra ) sat at the table next to Alyssa and opposite Katrina, Sandi sat playing with her hair she was so bored,  
  
Sandi: I'm so bored  
  
Kat: your always bored  
  
Sandi: am not  
  
Kat: are so.....isn't she Alli  
  
Alli: yep....sorry Sandi  
  
Sandi: hey no fair that's 2 against one  
  
Just as Sandi said that she suddenly started getting a vision  
  
~*~ vission ~*~ Prue Piper, and Phoebe were stood in the park late at night, they were walking round looking for something, something evil Sandi guessd, the sisters suddenly stopped walking when they heard rustling in the bushes. ~*~ vission ends~*~  
  
Kat: Sandi what's up what did you see  
  
Sandi: mum and Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper but I think it was before us  
  
Alli: like in the past  
  
Sandi: yeah  
  
Kat: did you see anything else  
  
Sandi: they were in the park  
  
Alli: come on we'll go look in the book of shadows  
  
Kat, Sandi, and Alli all ran upstairs to the attic where the book of shadows was kept, as they couded round it Sandi opened the book and started flicking through it to see if she could find anything,  
  
Alli: um you guys do we actually no what were looking for  
  
Kat: maybe a time travel spell or something if there is even one  
  
Sandi: here's on to send people to the past or future  
  
Alli: what do we need I mean do we need ingrediants  
  
Kat: no we just need to write it out  
  
Sandi: I'll write it out anyone got pen and paper  
  
Alli: theres some here  
  
She said handing her cousin a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Someone please review. And find out what happens next in Chapter 2.....  
  
~*Cassidy*~ 


	4. The Charmed ones meet there Daughters.

Chapter 2: The charmed one's meet there Daughters for the first time.  
  
( Katrin'a name has been changed to Jenni )  
  
  
  
Cassandra, Jenni ( she was called Katrina ), and Alyssa stood in the attic chanting the spell, a soon as they had finished the spell they suddenly felt a wind blow threw the attic, and they suddenly disapeared from the attic only to repear back int attic,  
  
Sandi: oh great it's not worked  
  
Alli: well I mean it might of come on we'll go check  
  
Jenni: yeah how the hell will we know if it's changed  
  
Sandi: cause well we'll just have to ask  
  
They walked out of the attic and down the stairs, Jenni grabbed hold of Sandi's hand and wouldn't let go, Alli followed close behind looking for something that would tell them that they were in the wright time, they reached the next flight of stairs and walked down them, when they got to the bottom they walked into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe Halliwell was sat in the living room reading a magazine when she saw the three girls, standing there, on of them was holding another one's hand, the on stood in front looked familiar for a second she looked almost like Phoebe,  
  
Phoebe: um you guys you better get your arsses in her now  
  
Prue: why what is it Phoebe  
  
She said as she and Piper walked into the room, from the kitchen, as soon as Piper saw them she froze them but the 3 girls wouldn't freez,  
  
Piper: they didn't freeze  
  
Sandi: um no we're witches  
  
Prue: um sorry about the bluntness but who are you  
  
Sandi: I'm Cassandra and these are my to Cousins Jennifer and Alyssa......we're um.... Your future Daughters and I dunno how much we should be telling  
  
Prue: am I hearing wright did you just say Future Daughters  
  
Phoebe: who's who then I mean who's daughters are you  
  
Sandi: I'm your's ( she said pointing to Phoebe ), Jenni is Prue's and Alyssa is Piper's  
  
Piper: and um why are you here  
  
Alli: Sandi had a vission and she saw that you needed help  
  
Prue: so you came to help us  
  
Jenni: yep  
  
Just then Leo orbed in and walked over to Piper, and kissed her he looked at the three girls and smiled, he had known that Sandi, Jenni and Alli were coming, he had been told from the elders,  
  
Leo: hi Alyssa  
  
Piper: wait minute you new about this  
  
Leo: yeah the elders told me  
  
Alli: hey dad  
  
Phoebe: Leo how long have you known about this that our daughters would be coming  
  
Leo: just found out  
  
Prue: anyway you said that Sandi had a vission  
  
Sandi: yeah I'm Cassandra anyway yeah I had the vission  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Chapter 3 will be loaded tommorow if I can still get on the internet.  
  
~*Cassidy*~ 


	5. The introdutions

Chapter 5: tha introduction's  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sat there for a few minutes trying to absorb thing's in while, Jenni Cassandra and Alyssa were sat talking to each other, Alyssa sat on the floor thinking about her brother Nick she was missing him, and was also missing her friends at school, Piper looked at her Daughter or future Daughter and saw that she looked a bit down, she walked over to Alyssa and sat down,  
  
Piper: Alyssa honey what's wrong  
  
Alli: I miss Nick  
  
Piper: who's Nick  
  
Alli: he's my brother your son, he's 20 and I'm 16 Jenni and Sandi are 16 as well  
  
Piper: what's he like  
  
Alli: he look's a lot like Dad he has dads eyes and he's hansome  
  
Piper: are you and Nick a like  
  
Alli: not really I'm the conciencious one and I work really hard at school, I get mostly A's and I like pop music and a bit of country, I haven't got a boyfriend though, but Nick has a girlfriend but I don' like her she's such a cow  
  
Piper: so you to don't get along  
  
Alli: no I always try and avoid her unless we're at a family thing or something I don't know why he envites her to family parties, Jenni doesn't like her either me and Jen call her the ice queen  
  
Piper: lol do I like her  
  
Alli: no 


End file.
